goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Expectations (1993 musical)
This is about the '''1993 musical.' For the later adaptation, see Great Expectations (1995 musical). Great Expectations is a musical based on the Charles Dickens novel of the same name. Cast *Darren Day - Philip "Pip" Pirrip *Stephen Osborne - Abel Magwitch *Elizabeth Renehan - Estelle *Tamara Ustinov - Miss Havisham *Chris Corcoran - Joe Gargery *Michael Vaughn - Mr. Pumblechook/John Wemmick *Nigel Wiliams - Mr. Jaggers *Victoria Pritchard - Mrs. Joe/Molly *John Summerfield - Dolge Orlick/Bentley Drummel *Caroline Fitzgerald - Biddy *Alistair Petrie - Herbert Pocket/Sergeant *Melanie Stace - Clara/Mrs. Hubble *Nick Cavaliere - Mr. Hubble/Mr. Startop *Mark Faith - Woplse/Mr. Pocket Plot The overture ends with the firing of the great guns signalling the escape of the convicts. Magwitch runs on pursued bny a dozen well drilled scarlet clad soldiers who fire their muskets after him. Mrs Joe appears through the mist call harshly for Pip. As she disappears into the mist Young Pip advances out of the dark. He comes to the graveyard for pay respects to his parents. The convict leaps out from behind a gravestone and Pip flees home to obtain the demanded "file and vittles". Pip is introduced to the house of Miss Havisham, a lady half-crazed by the desertion of her lover on her bridal night who, in a spirit of revenge, has brought up Estelle to use her beauty as a means of torturing men. Pip falls in love with Estelle and aspires to become a gentleman. Money and expectations of more wealth come to him from a mysterious source, which he believes to be Miss Havisham. Pip travels to London and in his new life forgets the kindly Joe Gargery who cared for him as a child. Pip doesn't want to be reminded of his humble background. However, Pip is overtaken by misfortune but is rescued by Abel Magwitch - the same Magwitch, the escaped convict whom Pip helped as a child. Pip's great expecation fades away and he becomes penniless. Estelle marries Bentley Drummie by whom she is cruelly ill-treated . Pip, seeing the error of his ways returns to the home of Joe Gargery and partakes of honest labour and where he is finally reunited to Estelle, who has also learnt her lesson of life the hard way.. Musical numbers *"I Call Myself Pip" - Pip *"Watching the Days Go By" - Magwitch *"All Little Boys Should Be Grateful" - Mrs. Hubble, Mr. Pumblechook, Mr. Hubble and Mrs. Joe *"The Best of Friends" - Joe and Pip *"This Little Boy Should Be Grateful" - Mr. Pumblechook and Mrs. Joe *"Break His Heart" - Pip, Estelle and Miss Havisham *"Questions and Answers" - Orlick, Mr. Pocket, Mr. Pumblechook and Mrs. Joe *"Cobwebs and Cake" - Miss Havisham *"I Call Myself Pip" (Reprise) - Pip *"Estella" - Pip *"It's Wonderful" - Biddy *"The Loneliest Night In the World" - Biddy, Joe, Pip and Company *"Great Expectations" - Pip and Company *"Jaggers" - Jaggers and Company *"Handel" - Herbert *"To Be a Gentleman" - Herbert, Pip, Drummle and Startop *"Behind the Mask" - Pip *"Heart of Stone" - Estelle *"Jaggers" (Reprise) - Wemmick and Company *"A Theoretical Case" - Wemmick and Jaggers *"The Loneliest Night In the World" (Reprise) - Pip *"It's Wonderful" (Reprise) - Biddy *"We Are Each Other" - Pip and Estelle Category: Stage musicals